User blog:Steven Star/The end of the Empty Slot 1!
It’s time, baby. The winner is here. *1st - Man Ray (11) *2nd - Gray Fox (7) *3rd - Jade (7) *4th Jin Kazama (6) So all four of the winner shall now joined the Second Era of Elites. As say before, these characters will be their movesets from me and are now in the main roster, along with rest. Since I can’t very explain it much, I gave out my best opinion about these list of characters: *Man Ray (Anonymous User) - I like this idea of gaving a special characters in my “former” favorite show, SpongeBob Squarepants. While it was hard, the request of Man Ray is a good choice for a moveset. Episode like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III (which are my all-time favorite) can be good material for a decent moveset. (Especially two Modern Episode like “Back to the Past” and “The Bad Guy Club for Villain”, beside a few goofup.). *Gray Fox (MegaToon1234) - Honestly, I don’t really believe of Gray Fox becoming playable in Smash 4 with Snake. So is observe with I want Gray Fox in, even with I’m mostly aiming are another Metal Gear’s Characters, Raiden. It will take some time to develop his moveset and finally make the dream true. *Jade (Myself) - Believe or not, I told my wife advice and told the character she say will not be in her game. I put her in good fates after hearing about her offscreen screen after being revived by Quan Chi (After being murder by Sindel.). I’m not mad about her death anymore, I just disappointment. After all, even I started to realize how nonsense MK9’s story, mostly agreeing with ARC’s dislike with Liu Kang’s part. I may take a note on love’s moveset on Kitana and use it as a template. *Jin Kazama (Stocking Rose) - While I agree with his roles on Tekken 6 can be unforgiven, I still like Jin, mostly his movesets on the Tekken series games. (Especially for someone who love his mother too much. :3). I alright have his based moveset somewhere, so it world be hard. As for the runner up, have us their in totally; These runner-up shall be in the next empty slot or if I decide to make their the main roster. However, it’s time to get rid of the one that got too much nega-vote: *Aerith Gainsborough *Space Dandy *Prince Peasley *Pico *Scientist Zombie *Lord Farquaad *Impa So yeah, these 7 characters shall never appear in the main ES roles and become the main roster of Elite Warrior Battle Royale. Before the freak out. Again, this is not my choose, this is everyone, which I can’t choose, not even Nightmare and my brother. Please don’t fight around this action. I felt worried about opening this Empty Slot over the drama YTPguy17 once dealt with Cosmo and Smosh winning. I just asking. So I hope you fine about this results and I’m been hoping a good future came in. Category:Blog posts